Top of the Ladder
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Rhys and Vaughn have finally returned to Helios to claim the status they deserve. Finally walking in his idol's footsteps, Rhys is now the new CEO of Hyperion. But, not too long after returning, Rhys starts to notice the lack of holographic Handsome Jack, actually he's gone all together... But, who could take this promotion from him now? Certainly not the former, dead, CEO.
1. Chapter 1

No matter what way you look at it, you could never have called Rhys's life _easy._ He had to work his way to the top. Sure he had his friends to push him up there, but, for the three of them, their work wasn't easy. Especially when all the hard work got ripped away from them, torn apart and strewn around like pieces of tattered paper on the floor, and then Rhys having to be the one to clean up those tiny pieces of paper. It should've been simple. Walk into his bosses office, be promoted and live the high life with Vaughn and Yvette, living out Handsome Jack's legacy... But Hugo Vasquez was suddenly in his bosses chair, living out _Rhys's_ high life and becoming the next Handsome Jack. Things only got worse when they became stranded on Pandora for god knows how long. Well... Worse was probably how it first seemed, but really all these events just fell, falling like domino's, to cause the inevitable meet with the dead CEO of Hyperion and the finally push to the future Rhys and his counter parts actually deserved.

* * *

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Vaughn exclaims, running ahead into the room, taking in the amazing, _expensive_ architecture.  
"We'll, what did you expect doofus? Handsome Jack did like to flaunt his money, he was hardly gonna work in a cardboard box." Yvette reminds, walking after the accountant.  
"There's a _waterfall?!_ Did you know about this Rhys?!" Vaugh continues to marvel in the offices beauty. Granted it wasn't like any other office. It was so big and built up you could probably live in it, which Jack probably did. Word spread he barely ever left this place. Tied down with work and... Killing employees.  
"How am I supposed to know about it? This is the first time I've stepped foot in here too." He reminds, getting a little distracted by the leather chair and sleek oak desk.  
"Yeah but not the last time." Yvette reminds, elbowing him a little, winking.  
"Yeah bro, you finally made it!" Vaughn adds, clapping his pal on the back, trying to contain his excitement.  
"No bro," Rhys begins, wrapping his arms around the two, pulling them in close, " _we_ made it." He finishes, proudly standing with the two.  
"So, what's the first thing you're gonna do now your CEO?" Vaugh questions, appreciating the short dramatic pause.  
"Hmm... Lunch?" Ryhs grins, eyeing Yvette and taking into the excited look that pops into her face.  
"Thought you'd never ask." She grins. The three step into the private elevator together and Rhys pushes the button for the cafeteria.  
"Just think, soon that'll be an 'R'!" Vaughn sequels, pointing at the gold 'H' located at the top of the elevator buttons.  
"How's that going by the way?" Yvette questions, adding a sudden seriousness to the conversation.  
"How's what going?" Ryhs asks, raising an eyebrow and leaning back on the gold rail of the glass elevator.  
"Do you still... See him? Handsome Jack that is." She explains further.  
"Nope. He left a couple of weeks after we got back from Pandora. I don't know what happened to him. Maybe it was a signal on the planet that kept him implanted in my head... By the looks of things he's gone for good this time." He replies, a slight sadness to him voice. Understandable really. Handsome Jack was his _idol,_ he was probably the reason why him and Vaughn actually _survived_ on Pandora, with the help of Sasha and Fiona of course. The elevator slows to a stop and the doors slide open, opening to the cafeteria.  
"What do you want today then?" Rhys grins, grabbing a table and ignoring all the looks he was getting. Since returning from Pandora, without Vasquez, it was obvious that Rhys was going to be the next president of Hyperion, so the looks of awe and admiration flooded in pretty quickly. Now it was just natural for Rhys to ignore and brush them off.  
"I would really love something super expensive, just to squeeze some of that new cash out of you, but you really can't beat the sandwich from this place Yvette smirks.

* * *

First week on the job and Rhys could understand why Jack never left this place. There was so much paperwork. Things consisting of complaints, suggestions, financial accounts, new employees, accidents... How did he have chance to even _sleep?!_ But, Rhys was pulling through. He was finally managing to get Hyperion back onto the standard it was on before Jack died and was getting to the point where he felt _comfortable_ with the sudden responsibility placed on his shoulders. For once since he'd started, his desk was paper free. All the work finished and passed onto the relevant people. However, this won't last for very long, there'd probably be another stack being pushed by his assistant through the door in a bout five minuets so he leaks in the quiet time. Kicking his feet up onto the desk, making sure its on the leather desk matt so not to mark the varnished wood, and leans back in his leather chair, the waterfall adding a calming effect to the otherwise silent atmosphere. Its not long before he hears the ding of _his_ private elevator and awaits for one of the three options it could be. Either, Yvette's voice calling to go to lunch, Vaughn wanting to hang out in the 'sweet office' or the squeak of the fucking broken wheel on the trolley that delivers more paperwork. When there's no noise, Rhys furrows his eyebrows and opens his eyes to look at the empty elevator. The door was closing, getting ready for when its next called, without dropping anyone off. Maybe it was a fault in the system? He'd call one of the technicians up in a bit. Right now, he just wanted to bask in the no work. But... Horror films where never Rhys's forte and he's pretty sure that's something that would fit into one about ghosts and riddled with jump scares. The arriving elevator with no occupants. Goosebumps travel over his skin, his hair standing on end. Did he really want to open his eyes again? What if something was waiting for him? Surely then it would be worse to keep his eyes shut? But what you can't see can't hurt you right? Isn't that how the saying goes...? Suddenly, his chair is pulled back slightly, causing him to cry out and his eyes to shoot open. His hands grip the arms of the chair and his legs retract, his knees pressing up against his chest as a means of protection. There's a sudden eruption of laughter and Ryhs sighs in annoyance.  
"Oh k-kiddo- hah- that... That was priceless!" The familiar tune of Handsome Jacks mockery rings out.  
"Where the hell have you been? Its been so long I thought I'd gotten rid of you. Don't you have someone else to bother?" He growls, raising his hands and swiping it at Jacks face. What he was expecting... What _should've_ happened. Was that his hand _should've_ passed straight through Jacks head, just as a little incentive to piss off... But it didn't. There was the unmistakeable sound of skin connecting with skin and Rhys' hand abruptly stopping against Jacks cheek. Now there's no laughter, no nothing. Just the face that was previously contorted into glee and fits of laughter, now straight and serious, unmistakable anger building onto it.  
"D-did you just slap me?!" Jack snarls, gripping Rhys' wrist of the hand that is still raised and pulling him up, over the back of his chair, knocking it backwards. Hanging limply and powerlessly in his grip, Rhys can only stare at what he thought was just a hologram of Handsome Jack, like it had been for so many months. There's another ding from the elevator and two voices fill the room  
"Bro, you still up for lun-?" Vaughn begins, before halting himself at seeing the scene in front of him.  
"H-Handsome... Handsome _Jack?! The_ Handsome Jack?!" Yvette exclaims, as shocked as Rhys is that he's just slapped the former President of Hyperion. The same former president that would throw people out of an airlock if they even _looked_ at him funny.  
"Y-you guys can see him to right?! He's not a hologram this time... Right?!" Rhys questions, not pulling his eyes from the infuriated ones of Jack.  
"Y-Yeah we can see him... I don't _think_ he's a hologram." Vaughn replies, breaking the stunned silence.  
"Oh... Oh my... GOD! I JUST SLAPPED HANDSOME JACK!" Rhys cries out, trying to pull away from the vice like grip.  
"You what?!" Yvette exclaims, looking on wide eyed.  
"What did you _think_ was gonna happen, cupcake?" Jack murmurs.  
"I-I-I I thought it would just... Y'know... Pass straight through you like it normally does." Rhys cowers, spilling honesty. There's a slightly pause, before he finally releases his grip and jumps up onto the desk, sitting down and looking at the younger man.  
"What just happened put me in too much of a good mood to kill you over a mistake this time." He explains, noticing Rhys' questioning look on why he hasn't been shot and half buried by now.  
"You guessed it Rhysie, I'm not a hologram any more. I'm Handsome me again." He adds, including a sly wink to the recovering CEO. Standing his chair upright again, Rhys studies Jack carefully before finally speaking out.  
"H-how?" He chokes, not even trying to play it cool any more. How can anyone play it cool after hitting their idol and former boss in the face?  
"Oh, that's interesting... You forgot huh? Even better," Jack mutters, looking over his shoulder at Vaughn and Yvette, "those two didn't tell you." He grins, his focus returning to Rhys.  
"Tell me what? What did I forget?" He questions, uncertain at where the conversation is heading.  
"You underwent surgery when you get back Rhysie boy. Surgeons pulled out your echo eye, to get me out of your brain. Remember how you were aching for a couple of weeks after you got back and Vaughn here played along too? That was because you'd just had the Echo implant surgery all over again. To make sure you didn't remember it, people just told you it was the change in pressure from being back in space. I won't bore you with the details, but I made sure the surgeons didn't kill you or damage your pretty face whilst managing to turn me into actual cells and matter from ones and zeros. I asked your two friends here to keep quiet about it, because I didn't want to get back to tons over paper work and Hyperion being a shit hole, when you'd been begging for the work for ages." He explains, leaning back on his hands casually, taking the explanation in his stride. There's a slight pause as Rhys soaks the information up, trying to wrap his head around it all. How could he forget he had surgery? Did he even consent to the surgery?... Probably not, that's probably why he can't remember it. It _is_ Hyperion after all. Jack was the best leader they ever had, so for someone to have the data of him floating around their brain... They probably grabbed him on arrival and put him under.  
"So... You used me? You let me believe that you'd actually gone and let me take your place so that I could do all the paper work that had piled up on your desk, so you didn't have to?!" Rhys questions, trying to keep his voice on an even tone. He'd already pissed Jack off once today, he doesn't want to do it again, not matter how much anger is building up inside him.  
"Um... Yeah?" Jack begins, raising an eyebrow to the younger man, as if what he'd just said was so stupid that it shouldn't have even left his mouth, "Have you forgotten what company you're working for pumpkin? This is _Hyperion_ people use each other all the time to get to the rung of the ladder that they wanna be on. Heck, you and you little friends have probably stood on thousands of faces to get to the position you're in now, Mr President of Hyperion." He finishes, reminding Rhys about some of the people him, Vaughn and Yvette have screwed over.  
"I've gotta admit though Rhys, it took a lot of commitment and hard work to get to this point, so well done." Jack grins. Rhys can barely tell if that was sarcasm or if Jack was actually being truthful. He'd been complimented and praised by the man before, even if it was only once or twice, but that was always for hurting someone or insulting them, never for _actual_ work.  
"So that's it then. We finally got all the way to the top, to the point we had been working for for ages, after all the shit we went through, having to live for so long on Pandora and now because you've come back, it's all going to be ripped away from us again! I've done the hard start for you and now you can just take it from there." Rhys rants, throwing his arms up and beginning to walk to the elevator. Jack jumps off of the desk and catches up with him.  
"Whoa, kiddo. Hold your horses," He soothes, wrapping his arm around Rhys' shoulders, "who said anything abut destroying all your hard work?" he questions, forcing Rhys to stop walk and turn back around.  
"Well it's obvious isn't it? It's no secret you don't like to share power and you can't have two presidents. Anything from here would be a demotion." Rhys explains, allowing Jack to walk him back to the desk.  
"Can you leave me and Rhys to our conversation? I'll make sure to return him to you in a few and give you a extended lunch." Jack orders more than requests, waving his hand at Vaughn and Yvette.  
"S-Sure, Sir." Vaughn stammers, entering the elevator with Yvette and disappearing as it takes them to the lower floors. Once the two are out of sight, Jack places his hand on Rhys' chest, pushing him into the leather chair.  
"Being as my name _is_ Handsome Jack, I make the rules at Hyperion. I do what ever pleases and benefits me. If I want there two be two presidents, there _will_ be two presidents. Do you get where I'm going with this Pumpkin?" Jack explains, standing behind the chair, his hands gripping the back of it.  
"You mean... I'm not getting demoted?" Rhys asks, his head tilting back slightly to look Jack in the eye.  
"Of course you're not. I seem to remember that whilst we were on Pandora together, I said that we could run Hyperion together," he explains, taking a hold of the younger man's chin and tilting it further, "I'm not one to break promises." he finishes, leaning in a little closer. It was only a small movement, but Rhys noticed it.  
"But you also said that it'd be you mostly running the show." Rhys adds, remembering the muttered sentences.  
"Well, yeah. I've been doing this a lot longer than you Princess. You'd still have all the privileges that I have, you'd also be the face of the company with me, I'd just have the final say in the decisions, after conversing with you and have just a tad more power than you would. What do ya say Rhysie, wanna run Hyperion with me?" Jack presses, holding his hand out, awaiting the inevitable. After a slight pause, Rhys reaches forward and takes Jack's hand, sealing the deal.


	2. A Business Deal

"Sooo... Should I bother asking you if you're gonna buy me lunch today?" Yvette calls to Rhys as he steps out of the elevator.

"Don't tell me all our hard work has gone down the drain again!" Vaughn whines, his nerves gripping onto him as he sees the rather drained expression if his friend. Slumping down into the chair on the opposite side of the table of the two, he rests his head into his hands and stares blankly ahead.

"Um, Rhys, hello? I need to know who's feeding me today." Yvette prods his arm, waving her hand slightly in front of his face.

"Don't even look at me for lunch. I don't have enough money for all of us." Vaughn mutters.

"I know how much your job pays. You have _more_ than enough for a three person lunch for one day." She replies, rolling her eyes.

"Its not me you should be asking." Rhys answers, his facial features suddenly changing to look as if he'd been paying attention the whole time and leaning back casually in his chair. The two look on at him confused and are about to question him when he doesn't elaborate, before they are stopped by someone sitting by his side, joining their table of three.

"Hey kids, thanks for giving me and Rhysie some time to talk stuff over. Lunch is on me, so what's it gonna be?" Jack questions, his palms lying flat on the cafeteria table, sitting rather casually from that which you'd expect the average president of a company to sit. The pair seem pretty starstruck at Handsome Jacks sudden appearance and the offer to have lunch with him.

"U-Um..." Yvette stammers, her mind telling her that she shouldn't be looking at the man for this long, but her eyes not giving her the option to pull away.

"I hear they've just got a new sandwich on the menu. Its turkey, chicken and mayonnaise in one of those delicious cooked French sticks, apparently they're supposed to be the latest big hit. Wanna give them a try Kiddo's?" He urges, after a few minuets of not receiving an answer.

"Uh- y-yeah sure. We were just talking about that actually. Me and Yvette. Whilst waiting for Rhys- not that being with you isn't a good enough excuse for him to be late-" Vaughn stammers, answering for the group.

"Calm down princess, its not like I'm going to kill ya." Jack chuckles, standing and walking toward the counter.

"What the hell is going on Rhys?!" Yvette questions once Jacks out of earshot.

"Jacks let me keep my job... I'm gonna be partner president and CEO of Hyperion with him." Rhys explains, still a little shocked himself at the words that leave his mouth.

"Y-Youre kidding right? I mean... This is Handsome Jack we're talking about! The last person that tried to take over his position, whilst he was alive, had his limbs torn off by skags and a bullet through the head! Why would he suddenly share his business with you?" Vaughn reminds, suddenly dragging the conversation into a serious mood. Rhys wasn't too sure whether he should be offended by what his friend had just said, whether Vaughn was implying that he wasn't even on the level of the last person that got killed, no matter about Jacks. Well, he knew he'd never be as great as Jack, but the guy that was killed... Rhys was still alive so he's already doing a fair bit better.

"Vaughn's right Rhys. I know that he's your hero and he was in your head for a while, but be careful around him. By now he probably knows how you think and is already thinking of ways to manipulate you." Yvette adds, folding her arms on her chest. Before Rhys can get a word in to defend himself, Jack returns, a waiter following suit with a tray of sandwiches.

"I got you that coffee you were talking about cupcake." He smirks, putting down the polystyrene cup filled with the hot, brown liquid in front of Rhys.

* * *

After lunch, they all returned to work, Vaughn and Yvette splitting from Rhys and Jack as they get into their private elevator. A sudden, awkward silence falls between them and Rhys doesn't know how to start up a conversation with his co worker, so he decided to just let the quiet elevator music fill the space.

"Y'know pumpkin, I can't exactly figure you out." Jack speaks suddenly, seemingly picking the topic from thin air. But it wasn't really was it? Rhys couldn't look at the other man since they stepped into the elevator because he could feel Jacks eyes scanning over every inch of his body.

"W-What do you mean?" He questions, forcing his vision to Jack.

"I was in your head for so long... You probably didn't realize that I was sifting through your memories that whole time and the things I saw... Felt what you felt, lived what you lived. We are a lot more alike than I first thought." He explains, causing Rhys to suddenly feel violated in nearly every way possible. His memories were things only _he_ should see. What gave Jack the right to look through _any_ of them?

"In what way?" Rhys pushes a further explanation from his work partner.

"You won't admit it, I know. Its a hard thing to admit. Heck even I struggled with it to begin with but, you just gotta let go and accept it. You _enjoy killing._ I felt the rush you had when you killed some of those physco bandits on Pandora. I'm pretty sure you even enjoyed the danger that you experienced down there. Especially when Vallory came into the picture, being pinned down, having that thrilling chase with Augusts car and getting captured at the end of it all." Jack replies, grinning, folding his arms and leaning nonchalantly on the glass of the elevator.

"Whaaat? Nooo. Y-You're crazy. Why would I enjoy _any_ of that stuff? I could've been _killed._ How's that enjoyable?" Rhys brushes off, diverting his gaze again to look out into space as the elevator continues to climb up to the office.

"God, you've always been a terrible liar," Jack mutters, moving toward Rhys, his arm pressing on the back of the younger mans neck and his body pushing into him, forcing Rhys to press against the glass, "I bet you get off on it. Get off on the danger of the situation. Being in such a problem that can easily become a near death experience can be quiet exhilarating, am I right Rhysie?" He purrs, putting more pressure on the back of his neck.

"Y-You can't be serious-" Rhys begins to argue, before Jack interrupts him by gripping the back of his shirt, pulling him back, turning him and slamming his back against the glass. His arm quickly presses against his neck again, applying only a little amount of pressure, but enough to add a little difficulty to Rhys's breathing.

"Don't play around with me cupcake. I was in your head, remember?! I bet you're even enjoy this, because you know that I could snap your neck like a twig _right now_ if I wanted to."  
There's that silence again... Rhys swallows, unsure on what to do in this situation and Jack feels the skin against his arm move as the fear slides down Rhys's throat. Suddenly, the elevator sounds, signalling its arrival, and the doors slide open.

"Welcome back." The familiar, monotone, robotic voice of Loader not greets. Instantly Jack pulls away and turns his attention to the work bot in the office.

"What is he doing in here?" He questions, exiting the elevator, only giving the bot a side glance.

"There's no way I was sending him back to stasis with the other decommissioned loader bots. He's acting as security for the office." Rhys explain, bro fisting Loader bot as he passes.

"I'll let it slide for now," Jack mutters, moving to the desk and turning the computer on, "C'mere, we've got a business deal to discuss." He beckons, sitting down at the office chair and patting the corner of the desk. Rhys follows, sitting down on the varnished oak, leaning forward slightly to get a good view of the monitor screen.

"A deal already?" He murmurs, a little shocked about how quickly a deal had come through after the leaked information of Handsome Jack's return. Nobody had wanted to do a deal with Hyperion so far, until enough Intel had been gathered on the new President, Rhys.

"They never stop Kiddo, get used to this." Jack replies, bringing up a file with a lot of uniformed writing. Rhys instantly recognizes the logo in the top right corner. Jakobs.

"Why does Jakobs what to do a deal with Hyperion?" Rhys questions, more to himself than his partner.

"Because _you_ pushed them down to second place." Jack answers, scrolling down to the main part of the deal.

"What do you mean by that?" Rhys frowns, unsure on what he'd done.

"Since being in charge of Hyperion, you were able to get the company back on its feet, meaning that we're number one in the business again. They probably want to make sure they don't get forgotten or too far out of the lime light." Jack explains.

"So what's their proposition?" Rhys asks, scanning his eyes over the text on the screen.

"They want to make a line of guns with us." Jack says.

"Just one line? How much are they offering?" Rhys questions already knowing they're going to get more than half.

"They would create everything about it and give us seventy percent of profits." He reads aloud. There's a short silence as the pair think over the offer.

"I don't like it." Rhys finally announces, breaking the silence.

"Why's that pumpkin?" Jack questions, suddenly making Rhys feel uncomfortable, like what he said was out of line.

"If anything goes wrong, it would come straight back to us, not them. Like you said, we're the best in the business, if something went wrong, there's a high possibility it could knock us out of the game." Rhys explains, sitting with his gut and forcing out his confidence.

"But seventy percent could result to a _lot_ of money." Jack points out.

"But if something _were_ to go wrong, it could result in a _lot_ of money _lost._ " Rhys reminds. Again, silence falls between the two as Jack thinks things over.

"Good point Rhysie. I'll tell them that we don't have a deal." Jack says, tapping his fingers quickly and smoothly along the keyboard. Rhys stands from the desk, satisfied that his input into the deal was finished. Shortly afterwards, Jack's arm wraps around Rhys's waist, pulling him close.

"Well done on your first business deal kitten." He purrs ,pulling Rhys in closer, causing him to fall onto his lap.

"K-Kitten?" Rhys stammers, wrapping his arms instinctively around Jacks shoulders for support.

"I should've hired you as a partner president ages ago." He grins, resting his head on Rhys's shoulder and breathing out heavily, to make sure that his breath brushes over his neck, causing him to shiver.


	3. Bullet Wounds

Rhys takes another bite from the succulent red apple in his metal hand. Reading over a piece of paper in the other hand, checking all the financial costs at the end of this month, Vaughn having helped out by doing all the difficult calculation stuff earlier today whilst Rhys was having a new suit fitted. He liked the clothes he was wearing previously, but apparently they were to... How had Jack put it? Cheap. He said they looked to cheap to be running alongside him and that they advertised the company. Apparently the number one rule of dressing as a president of your company is don't advertise said company... At all. So now, he was wearing a fully black suit, with silver buttons which had an amber light illuminating the centre of each one. The trousers were a little on the tight side, pinching at his crotch and rear a little tighter than he was comfortable with. When he had asked for them to be loosened slightly, the tailor refused, saying it was Jacks design and that he'd given the petty excuse of it being more formal than having baggy trousers. Which was true, but this tight is slightly ridiculous. Walking down the steps, he walks into the main office area, his eyes still fixed on the paper and the crunching of the apple piece loud in his head. Suddenly, there's a rather impressed whistle which jolts Rhys to attention, pulling his eyes from the information sheet.

"Looking very dapper in the new suit kitten." Jack compliments, walking over to him and circling, eyeing every section if the fabric. Rhys nods in appreciation, not wanting to be rude and talk with his mouth full and also not wanting to risk saying anything about how tight the trousers were. If Jack had designed this outfit, he certainly wouldn't want to hear about the faults. He'd probably get used to it soon enough anyway. Just wear them in type of thing.

"Whatcha reading?" Jack questions, taking a quick, sneaky bite from the apple whilst Rhys holds it idly in his hand.

"The financial expenses from this month." He replies, letting Jacks action pass and taking another bite from the apple, but on the opposite side. Jack clearly picks up on this, but doesn't make it known.

"How's it looking, not going bankrupt are we?" He jokes, resting his head on Rhys's shoulder and looking over it to see the information on the paper.

"We're doing well. A lot better than last month anyway. Profits are high." Rhys replies, trying to ignore the feeling of Jacks hair tickling slightly at his neck.

"We're making money, good. That's my favourite thing to hear." Jack chuckles, suddenly raising his arm and snatching the apple from Rhys. He goes to protest, but is quickly silenced by Jacks thumb playing with his bottom lip.

"What's wrong with my side of the apple pumpkin? I don't have cooties. Scared that if you were to bite from the same part I did, it would be a form of kissing?" Jack purrs, a wicked grin flashing over his face. Moving from his shoulder, he stands in front of Rhys, his left leg going between Rhys's, pressing against his crotch slightly.

"J-Jack-" Rhys stammers , unsure on what to do in the situation he'd suddenly gotten into. Turning the apple onto the part where he'd bitten from, Jack looked down at it for a second, seeing the exposed flesh had already started to react with the oxygen in the air and become discoloured with a light brown. Bringing it up slowly, he presses the apple to Rhys's lips, just slightly so that the skin lingers on his lips. His other hand, goes to the back of Rhys's head, his fingers tangling into his hair to restrict and control his movements. Pushing his head forward, he forces Rhys to take part of the apple into his mouth, his teeth smoothing over the glossy red skin, until he brings him to a stop. Still unsure what to do and what is going on, Rhys keeps immensely still and looks to Jack for instructions, not wanting to disobey him or act without being told, considering the power he has over him right now.

"Bite down on it kitten." He orders, his voice suddenly dropping to a husked whisper. Sinking his teeth into the apples flesh, Jack pulls it back lightly, breaking some of the food off into Rhys's mouth. After a short silence and no movement, Jack's demeanour suddenly changes, grinning at his co worker and releasing his grip on him.

"Anyway Rhysie, I have a 'welcome back' meeting to get to," he begins, strolling away toward the elevator, "be good whilst I'm gone." He winks, stepping into the elevator and throwing the apple back to Rhys just before the doors close. Catching it, Rhys's eyes don't leave the elevator doors, simply in too much shock to move. Eventually pulling his eyes away, he looks down at the apple, the piece still held inside his mouth, and sees where he took a bite from, just a little bit further round from where Jack took his, so the two pieces formed into one similar to the figure eight... Or a snowman... What the hell just happened?

* * *

"Hey, I heard that there was an item that I was supposed to pick up?" Rhys questions the worker closest to him. He'd travelled down a good 40 floors to R&D to pick up a new weapon in development.

"Mr. Rhys sir! You didn't have to come all the way down here, we would've sent someone up with it!" The man stammers, worrying over the president.

"Nah its all good. I needed a break from the office so I though I'd come and have a snoop round here." He replies, remembering the apple back in the office. Suddenly getting butterflies in his stomach, he'd lost his appetite and thrown the apple into the trash can, calling the elevator soon after.

"Oh, ok, well the gun has just been finished and is about to go for testing, but you're welcome to look at it before hand." The man explains, leading Rhys over to a separate room with various other completed weapons either waiting for testing or for the infamous Hyperion colour to be sprayed on.

"That's fine. I'll take it up to the office to test it. Put the targets that Jack installed a while back to good use." Rhys laughs, admiring the gun as its laid in front of him. It was a similar to a revolver, but had three separate barrels, each holding elemental bullets. He'd lifted the idea from the blueprints of Fiona's gun. He'd always know that it was unique and he was intent to beat any other company to the sale. After asking her for basic blueprints, and receiving her permission, he'd sent it straight down to R&D for manufacture. Jack doesn't know anything about it yet.

"I wouldn't advise that sir. We don't know any of the faults or risks that might come with it. If it were to malfunction whilst you were using it-" the man begins to fret.

"Don't worry about it. I'll test it at my own risk. If anything happens, no one will get in trouble I promise." Rhys smiles warmly, taking the gun comfortably in his hand.

"But... What about Handsome Jack?" He questions, obviously worried about his safety. Which was fair enough. Jack was always looking for an excuse to kill someone and Rhys getting hurt would be as good as a reason as any.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Rhys calls as he walks toward the door.

"O-Okay. Please tell us what you think or it sir! If there are any problems we need to know." The worker shouts back. Rhys waves a hand in acknowledgement as he exits the room and toward the elevator once again. Pressing the button for the office, he turns the gun in his hands. He'd never known or understood a lot about guns or the fascination for them, even though he works in the company that sells the most of them. It felt light and fitted well in the hand, the trigger and hammer were a comfortable distance apart and the three barrels moved swiftly when spun. Each one was lit brightly with their elemental colour. In all honesty, he was pretty excited to try this thing out. He hasn't shot a gun since being on Pandora and kinda missed the feeling of a trigger under his finger. The elevator eventually stops at his floor and, seeing the office is still empty, he flicks the switch by the desk. Sounds of mechanical arms moving, cogs turning and metal scrapping against metal fills the once silent room and five targets slide down from the ceiling, just in front of the window, which another sheet of glass moves over, to protect it should he miss the metal sheets. Lights spotlight onto the targets to give a better chance at hitting the bullseye and the room falls silent again. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Rhys stands a fair distance from the targets, spreading his feet apart, shifting his weight to keep him balanced. Bringing the gun up slowly, he holds one hand on the butt of the gun, the other wrapped around, his finger comfortably on the trigger. Breathing out again, its a more balanced breath and he lines it up with the first target. Firing, it hits a little off centre, but blue shocks of electricity spark and crackle from the point of impact, covering the whole target. Rhys can't wipe the grin from his face, the sudden jolt of energy he gets from firing a gun returning to him. The sparks calm and eventually stop, but the electricity could still be contained within the metal, so Rhys moves to another target. Spinning it to the next barrel, he looks down at the vibrant green radiating from the gun. As much as he'd love to use the corrosive bullet, he's fairly certain Jack won't appreciate him dissolving one of his targets. Trusting that it works correctly, he turns to the next barrel and the orange light basks over his skin. Fire would be fun! He about to get ready to aim again, when he notices a separate button close to the hammer. Curiosity getting the better of him, he presses it and watches as the lights fade off and it looks like an average revolver. So... This has turned off the elemental effect? He didn't put that in the blueprints, but that's a pretty awesome add on. He'd go and compliment R&D when he returns it. Stabilising himself again, he begins the gun up and quick fires, already knowing what a normal bullet does. This was just for fun and to test his quick aim. However, there's the gut wrenching noise of metal bouncing off metal and a sudden pain in his shoulder, causing him to drop the gun and fall to one knee. Gripping his shoulder tightly, he watches as blood begins to trickle through the space in his fingers. No way. He's shot himself?! The bullet ricochetted and had come straight back at him! He hisses in pain and tears begin to prick at his eyes. The pain was immense! If he knew he hasn't turned off the elemental effect, he would've thought he'd have been shot with the fire bullet! Pressing his hand onto his shoulder more, he tries to slow the bleeding, but it didn't look like it was happening any time soon. Suddenly, he hears the familiar noise of the elevator.

"Got the targets out Pumpkin? Been doing some firing practice?" Jack calls out, his tone sounding slightly impressed, either at the targets actually being used or Rhys daring to hold a gun. Rhys tries to call out, but whimpers slightly at the sudden wave of throbbing pain.

"Rhysie?" Jack calls out again, awaiting his answer.

"J-Jack-!" Rhys manages to choke out. Picking up on the agonized tone, Jack instantly sets into motion. He kneels next to the younger man, forcing his hand from his shoulder. Blood smothers over his previously clean hand and begins to seep more into Rhys's new suit.

"Fuck kiddo, what happened?!" Jack questions, inspecting the fresh wound closely, digging his thumb into it a little harder than Rhys would've cries out in pain as he can feel a lump between his muscle and Jacks thumb.

"Shit the bullets still in there! We're gonna have to get meds up here to get it out properly." He mutters, standing and moving to the tannoy on the desk.

"I need medics up in my office NOW!" He orders, stress and panic picking away at his voice. His eyes quickly catch sight of the gun on the floor.

"What the hell is that? Is that from R&D?!" He seethes, suddenly finding the cause for Rhys's injury and a reason to strangle some people. Nodding, Rhys holds back his words Using his mouth to clench his jaw together in a way to dull the pain, or at least stop him from screaming because of it.

"I'm going to kill those idiots!" Jack growls, clenching his fists, probably imagining pummelling the crap out of some of them.

"No! D-on't, it's not t-there fault." Rhys breathes, becoming surrounded by medical staff. There's a silence whilst Jack think's over Rhys's words. Not fully believing that the incident had nothing to do with R&D, he chose to trust his words... for now.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, just let these guys take you down to the med centre and get the bullet sorted out. I'll get someone to clean up in here and then I'll come down to see you." Jack explains, his hand pressing against Rhys's cheek as he stands and follows the medics to the elevator, one of them keeping pressure on his wound.


	4. Phone Numbers

"Hey Pumpkin, how you holding up?" Jack asks, walking toward Rhys in the medical centre, a slight swagger in his step like always. Word had obviously gotten to him that his partner president was alright, otherwise Rhys was pretty sure he'd be walking a little quicker and have a worried expression plastered on his currently playboy face, just like he had back in the office.  
"Fine. Aching a bit but I'm not dying." Rhys chuckles, sitting on the end of the bed, waiting to be discharged.  
"Good to hear," he smirks, turning and fiddling with the protoype gun in his hand, "so, you gonna tell me what happened and who's to blame?" Jack continues, wanting to know why Rhys stopped him previously from throttling some of the R&D department.  
"No ones to blame. The bullet just ricocheted off the target and I was unlucky enough to get hit by it." Rhys explains, honestly.  
"Sooo... The guys in R&D, the guys who _made_ this gun, have nothing to do with the malfunction of the _same_ gun?" He questions, not fully believing the words coming from Rhys' mouth.  
"No, there wasn't a malfunction. It was honestly just a bad shot on my part." Rhys argues, keeping his voice calm and smooth. After a few seconds of silence, Jack sighs in defeat, standing and placing the gun on the bed side table.  
"Well cupcake, I don't believe you, but I'll leave it for now. I'm pretty sure those lot will piss themselves if I go down and tell them that you'd been hit by their gun, so I'll let you do it. Come back up to the office when you get discharged, 'Kay kitten?" Jack questions, rhetorically, and takes his leave, raising a hand as a final bid goodbye. Rhys' eyes move over to the gun and can't help but smirk when he see's the luscious red apple next to it.  
"Rhys?! Are you ok?" Yvette's voice calls out, approaching him with Vaughn at her side.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He smiles warmly, taking a bite from the apple.  
"We heard you got shot! It wasn't... Jack-?" Vaughn begins, panic engulfing his voice.  
"No, just a stray bullet from this thing. Standing in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rhys interrupts, before Vaughn could accuse his co worker. The sudden protectiveness that had kicked in over Jack surprised him.  
"Oh sweet, is this the gun you made from Fiona's blueprints?" Vaughn grins, holding the gun delicately in his hands, totally forgetting that Rhys had been shot by it.  
"Yeah. I'm just about to give it back, gotta warn them about the normal bullets. Whether it was the metal of the targets or the bullets themselves, something caused it to ricochet, better to be safe than sorry." He explains, standing up when he sees a doctor approaching.  
"You're all clear now Sir. We're discharging you." He smiles. Rhys thanks him and walks out of the medical ward with Yvette and Vaughn. Stepping into the elevator with the pair, Rhys presses the correct button which will take them down to R&D, taking a bite from the apple whilst he does so.  
"I hate the guys in R&D, they're such insolent pricks." Vaughn mutters.  
"Not all of them." Yvette corrects.  
"Well, yeah, but a lot of them. They seem to think that because they make all of Hyperions products, that they're the ones that turn the cogs and there for demand high respect." Vaughn tuts.  
"Bro, you don't have to come, you can stay in the elevator if they aggravate you this much." Rhys chuckles, taking yet another bite from the fruit.  
"Nah, I wanna see their faces when they find their gun malfunctioned." He grins, eyes the bulk under Rhys's clothing on his shoulder where the new bandages and padding were. The elevator slows to a stop and the doors slide open.  
"Mr Rhys sir! Welcome back! Did you test the gun?" The same man from previous calls out, jogging over to the president and his friends.  
"I tested the electric effect and it worked fine. I didn't want to try out the corrosive because I'm certain Jack wouldn't approve of one of his new targets being destroyed already," Rhys begins, chuckling a little to relieve some of the tension between everyone, "but I found the button that removes the elemental effect. You might wanna change the bullet for that one." He finishes, dropping a little advice whilst handing the gun back.  
"Oh god, it hit you?!" He chokes out, gripping the barrel of the gun tightly.  
"Yeah, it ricocheted off the target. I was able to stop Jack from coming down and ripping your throat out, but I'm not sure about next time, so you might want to get it checked out." Rhys warns, walking back toward the elevator with Vaughn and Yvette.  
"Thank you Sir! We'll get right on it!" He calls back, scurrying off behind closed doors.  
"Oh god did you see the look on his face?" Vaughn laughs, tears pricking at his eyes, "priceless."

"Sorry Kiddo's, gonna have to cut this meeting short. My partner in crime has just returned." Jack chuckles, standing up and urging everyone out of the office.  
"He's a grown man, he can take a few more minuets alone. This meeting is more important Jack!" One of the businessmen insists. Rhys swallows hard as Jack stops in his tracks. Rhys' eyes fall into the owner of the voice, a broad man with slicked back hair and a pompous attitude. He could already see the trouble he was in from the look of Jack's face. Shame, he was wearing such a nice suit too.  
" _What,_ did you say? Maybe, I should shoot _you_ in the shoulder and see if you wanted to continue with this meeting!" Jack snarls, fists clenched and squaring up to the man. He instantly backs down, apologizing profoundly and quickly scurrying out of the room with the other five. Jack straightens up, smoothing his hair back and pulling on his jacket slightly, turning to face Rhys. He begins to stride toward the younger man, grabbing a small glass on water, which looked like it had been in the freezer for a couple of hours. The condensation on the glass shows how cold the contents are and outlines the droplets of water sliding down onto Jacks hand. Quickly gulping down the water, Jack seems to miraculously avoid any signs of brain freeze.  
"What was that?" Rhys questions, unsure at why Jack made such an effort to down the drink.  
"Ice water. Best thing to drink in the morning to keep awake, avoids the caffeine crash you can get from coffee." He explains, pressing the glass into Rhys's mechanical arm.  
"Whatever works..." Rhys mutters, never really hearing of that method of sleep arousal before.  
"Well its either that or I kill a man every morning. Figured I'd save the bullet." Jack replies, weighing out the options. Rhys resists the urge to voice a snarky comment and watches him round the desk and plonk down onto the leather office chair.  
"How's the arm?" He asks, tapping the desk, inviting Rhys to sit down onto it.  
"Fine, they used the laser thing so no stitches needed. Just gotta keep it padded to protect it from any more bumps and bruises." He replies, hoisting himself onto the varnished wood and looking down at his partner. He was referring to the laser down in the medical department that could close up fresh and small wounds. Lucky for him, after the bullet had been dug out, the damage wasn't as bad as it was feared.  
"I took a closer look at the gun whilst you were getting fixed up. It actually looks pretty good, a few minor adjustments and it'll be perfect. D'you make it pumpkin?" He asks, after acknowledging Rhys' well being.  
"Well, its Fiona's gun, she sent up the blueprints. I just edited them to make it... Better I guess." He replies, shrugging his shoulders a little.  
"Well, you did really good kitten." Jack praises, squeezing Rhys' knee slightly. Rhys is slightly taken back by the compliment and also notes that Jack doesn't remove his hand, at most, it travels upward a little.  
"Uh t-thanks." He stammers, feeling Jacks fingers rub in small circles on the material of his trousers, just hard enough that the same tickling, lewd, feeling transfers onto his skin. Heat slowly begins to pool down to his crotch, the tips of his ears sharing a little of the same heat. Why was he finding himself in such a knot of arousal right now? He should be finding it awkward, uncomfortable, to the point where he should be ripping Jacks hand away, standing from the desk and leaving to do _important_ work. But his eyes become slightly hazed at the tingling sensation coming from the older mans fingertips. Jack suddenly stands, both hands coming to rest of Rhys' knees and he leans into his personal space, eyes becoming fixed with those of his partners, who's just been shaken from his daze.  
" _Really_ good kitten." He breathes, his face inching closer towards Rhys', his coiffed hair brushing his co workers forehead. Rhys helps with the final few centimetres. Hesitantly, he pushes forwards slightly, as if Jack had a form of magnetic pull, and their lips brush against each others. Only for a split second, but long enough for them to seep in the heat from one another. Rhys' half lidded eyes scan over Jacks face looking for any indication at what was to happen next. If he was going to be killed for his actions, he'd prefer it not to be a surprise. To answer his question, a hand presses against his cheek, pulling him forward again and in for another kiss. A low groan rumbles in Jack's throat, one of want, not of anger. Parting his legs slightly, the masked CEO stands between Rhys' thighs, pushing his body flush against his. The noises of wet, messy kisses fill the previously silent room as Jack teases Rhys' lower lip between his teeth occasionally. Finally pulling away, Jack grins devilishly at his counterpart, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a very sleek, very _expensive,_ looking phone.  
"All this time we've know each other and I still don't have your number cupcake." He purrs, holding his phone toward the younger man for his details to be submitted. Rhys still isn't exactly sure of Jack's interior motives, but he'd play along for now. There's got to be something behind all this right? Jack can't be acting like this all the time because he actually liked him... Rhys was just a nobody who'd worked his way to the top, the most respected man of Hyperion must have his eyes set on better people. After Inputting his number into the allocated contact space, he hands the mobile back to it's owner, receiving a sly grin as their hands brush against each others for a split second. Moving away from Rhys, Jack slips his phone back into his pocket and sits back down on the office chair, booting up the computer and beginning to start typing on a official, important document.

"You're free to go home now cupcake, I'm letting you go early. Rest up that arm of yours. I'll text you my number and details for Saturday." Jack says, his eyes fixed on the computer screen, his head resting on his hand.

"Saturday?" Rhys questions, feeling as if he'd missed an important part of the conversation.

"Oh, goin' a little head first there. You free on Saturday?" Jack asks, looking up at Rhys and the corner of his lip cocking upward slightly.

"Well yeah but-" Rhys begins, unsure at where this is leading.

"Wanna come to dinner? I know the perfect restaurant." He interrupts, he smiles a little too warmly than what Rhys was used to.

"S-Sure." Rhys stammers, his cheeks flushing red and his stomach twisting into embarrassed, happy knots.

"Awesome. I'll text you the time and I'll swing by to pick you up. Dress up nice for me kitten." He winks, returning back to his work afterwards. Rhys quickly files into the elevator and, once the door closes, releases the high pitched squeak escape his lips, conscious that any physical actions that he was to do would be seen through the glass by Jack. He was going on a date with _Handsome Jack_?!


	5. Date Night

**So this chapter is pretty long for how quickly I posted it up, but I was really ill last night so I was up all night because I couldn't sleep in the first place. I hope y'all enjoy it ^^**

"You're kidding right?! That's a five star restaurant! It takes some serious cash and reputation to get in there!" Yvette exclaims, shaking Rhys slightly by his shoulders, appalled that he'd never heard of the most talked about restaurant that Jack was taking him to.

"He _is_ dating Handsome Jack. If he couldn't get in, who could?" Vaughn reminds, his tone implying it should be perfectly obvious.  
"Whoa there Vaughn, who said anything about dating? We're just going to dinner together." Rhys reminds, wanting to nip the impending rumours in the bud before they start spreading like wildfire around Helios.  
"Yeah, dinner at an _expensive_ _five_ _star_ restaurant! He must be at least a _little_ interested in you to spend that type of cash and time on you." Yvette pokes, causing Rhys' stomach to flip. Could Jack really be interested in him? But he'd heard how much a playboy Jack could be, maybe Rhys was just the next in a long line of people he was trying to get in bed for a night.  
"Let's just take it one step at a time okay guys? We're going for dinner nothing more, nothing less. Stop making it seem bigger than it is." Rhys calms, rubbing his wrists together to spread the smell of his cologne over his skin. Even if he was just another guy, it was his boss and _idol_ for cristsake. He wanted to smell and look his best for him.  
"Well," he begins, pulling the cuffs of his blouse slightly to straighten the material out slightly, "how do I look?" He smiles, putting his hands on his hips, holding a confident stance.  
"I didn't think you could top the new suit Jack made you get, but you have." Yvette giggles, brushing his shoulder to straighten him up a little more. The black blouse matched well with his black skinny jeans. He would've worn more formal trousers, but the new black ones he'd gotten from the fitting were covered in dry blood and the only other ones he has are his casual half pinstriped ones. So skinnies it was. They didn't look too casual which he was thankful for.  
"You need to improve your fake confidence skills though bro." Vaughn points out. Instantly, Rhys' hands fall to his sides, his shoulders sagging and his whole posture slumping slightly.  
"That bad huh? I'm so nervous it hurts... I think I'm gunna puke." He comments, squinting slightly at the waves of attacks from the vicious butterflies in his stomach.  
"Understandable. You _are_ going to dinner with the man with probably the biggest growing kill list." Vaughn reminds, hopping onto the couch and slouching into the cushions.  
"Not helping." Yvette hisses. Suddenly, the recognizable sound of an expensive, powerful engine rumbles up the street and comes to a stop outside the house. Quickly abandoning their friend, Vaughn and Yvette crowd at the window, Rhys joining them, to spy on the billionaires car.  
"That is one nice Ferrari." Vaugh swoons at the shiny red car that's just pulled up by the kerb.  
"250 gt California Spyder. Classic." Yvette identifies, nodding her head in appreciation. Both the boys look at her in slight surprise.  
"I always thought Vaughn was the car guy." Rhys voices, a slight chuckle to his voice.  
"Well you never asked. I know my fair share of motors." Yvette grins, proudly gloating her new information. Their eyes are dragged back to the window again when they hear the car door close with a thud. The breath catches in Rhys' throat the car was beautiful but... The man in a white waist coat and light blue blouse (and brown skinnies thank god!) rounding the vehicle and walking toward the house with a spring in his step was more attractive to his eye. The doorbell calls and, slipping a spare house key into his pocket, he opens the door before the bell can fall silent.  
"Ready cupcake?" Jack smirks, eyeing his date up and down.  
"Mm," Rhys nods, unable to form words, "s-ee you later guys." He calls to Vaughn and Yvette, his voice suddenly cracking on his first word. He grips his throat and his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Jack can't help but laugh at the noise, looping his arm around the younger mans waist as they walk toward the car.  
"You dress up nice kiddo." Jack compliments, ushering the conversation along, opening the car door and inviting Rhys inside. Shutting the door, he rounds the front of the car, catching Rhys' eyes on him as he does so and shooting him a quick wink before getting into the drivers seat.  
"I really like the thing you got going on with your hair as well. Suits you." He continues, his hand coming to Rhys' face and his fingers playing with the two strands on hair springing stray from his slicked back hair. When gelling back his hair, in an attempt to clean up even more than he already had, the two stand at the very front centre of his head decided to become rogue and bend the opposite way than he wanted. Even Yvette couldn't get them to go in the direction of the other strands. Needless to say that pissed both of them off more than it should've whilst Vaughn just laughed at the sight of the pair shouting at either Rhys' hair or the pot of gel.  
"Thanks, trying a new look." He plays coolly, laughing slightly. Jack makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, before his eyes stray from Rhys to behind him.  
"Your friends know I can see them right?" He chuckles, bringing Rhys' attention to the houses front window where Yvette and Vaughn are peaking through. Realizing they had been seen, the two instantly duck down, out of sight. Laughing at the clearly embarrassed look forming onto Rhys' face, Jack turns the key in its ignition and the engine rumbles into life, a slight shake of the chassis making it feel like it had just woken up and the car had kicked into life. Pressing his body into the leather seats, Rhys takes in the feel of the lush design and material around him. Who knew metal could be so beautiful!  
"Like the car kitten?" Jack purrs, picking up the change in Rhys' posture and the look of drunken happiness spread across his face. Easing the handbrake down, the car rolls back on its wheels slightly.  
"Oh-ho," Rhys chuckles, Jack thrusting the car into gear, almost a little too violently from his previous movements, and tilting his foot down onto the accelerator, "I like it."

"Don't scratch her." Jack warns, handing the keys to his car over to one of the restaurants valleys. His arm comes to loop around Rhys' waist again as they start to climb the steps to the rather grand looking front door.  
"Oh and purr her in a safe spot, she'll be staying over night." He calls back over his shoulder.  
"You're not going home after this?" Rhys questions, a little cautiously. He was really excited for the date an all, but he doesn't think he could handle the pressure of having Jack at his home just yet.  
"Nah, I got some work to do down here so a buddy of mine is letting me spend the night." He answers, keeping it short and simple.  
"Mr Handsome Jack, please follow me to your table." A rather pompous looking waiter greets, quickly leading the way across the floor to an elaborately laid table. He gave Rhys the once over, a rather un-tasteful look scrubbing into his features and he hands both of them a laminated piece of paper, laid in a leather casing.  
"The wine list sirs." He announces, continue to stand by their table until each had chosen their preferred beverage.  
"Albacore Shiraz for me." Jack requests, letting the list fall back to the table with a small thud.  
"I'll just have a Chardonnay." Rhys decides, not too sure on all the posh named wines on offer. Best to stick with what you know.  
"Very well sirs, I shall bring them out to you now," he begins, collecting the lists from them, "whilst you're waiting, please decided on your courses." He finishes, handing them another list each, shuffling off toward the kitchens.  
"So then Rhysie, what d'ya think." Jack asks, gesturing to the restaurant as a whole.  
"Its- um- very nice." He smiles warmly in return. In all truth he was a little out of his comfort zone. There were so many rich people around him that he could feel their eyes boring holes into the Back of his skull, judging how much 'lower class' he was. He'd rather be back on Pandora. At least there people don't judge you to kill you. Or wait for that matter.  
"Is it too much? We can leave if you want-" Jack begins, obviously picking up the hesitation in Rhys' voice.  
"No, its fine, honestly. I've just never been anywhere like this, so its a bit... Different." Rhys interrupts quickly, correcting his mistake, not wanting to ruin the date before it even began.  
"I'm glad to here that," Jack chuckles, running his fingers through his hair smoothly, "but you can decide the next date pumpkin." He adds, understanding Rhys' discomfort.  
Next date? He did just say that right?! Was Jack asking Rhys out for a second date before they'd even had their first?!  
Silence falls on the two suddenly. The whole point of a date was to get to know each other. Find out if you were right for each other... But Jack had already seen all of Rhys' memories and life and Jack's life had been near enough documented. Well obviously there was his private life, but there was no way Rhys has the guts to ask about that. But they can't just sit here in silence.  
"So-" both men begin in union. They chuckle at the awkward moment, both waiting for the other to speak. After a couple more seconds of silence, Jack smirks, looking down at the table.  
"Well would you look at that... The first guy who has me at a loss for words." He mutters, his cheeks deepening by a shade.  
"Your drinks sirs." The waiter returns, pushing a silver cart with a bowl of ice settled in the centre, cradling the two drink they'd requested. Two empty wine glasses get placed on the table and both get filled with fresh cold, wine.

"Where's your buddies house?" Rhys questions, leaning into Jacks side slightly. The date had gone a lot better than either had thought it would've. The food was amazing, as well as the wine, which Rhys feels like he may have had one glasses too many. He wasn't _drunk_ _,_ just teetering on the tipsy side. Jack had let him have a taste of his chosen wine, which was very hot and spicy, a little too much compared to his rather dry, woody one. But the atmosphere between the two... It only improved as the night moved on. They eventually did get talking about things and the night seemed to move a little too quickly for their liking. They were now walking away from the restaurant, toward Rhys' house, Jack offering to take him back on his way to his friends. The temperature had dropped way below zero and Rhys was mentally cursing himself that he didn't bring a jacket. But he had Jack so he was stealing at least a little warmth.  
"About two street ago." Jack smirks, pulling Rhys in a little closer.  
"Then what are you doing walking all this way? Go to his, its way to cold to go to mine and walk back again." Rhys insists, frowning a little at his partner.  
"No way, I'm fine doing this walk with you kiddo." Jack argues, chuckling a little and the younger mans reaction. Rhys' feet come to a stand still and he pulls himself away from Jacks side, crossing his arms.  
"I'm nor moving another step until you turn your butt around and head to your friends house!" He announces, his five year old tantrum mode kicking in. When had he become so confident and relaxed around Jack the _he_ began giving _him_ orders?  
"Darlin' you don't need to walk to get to yours," Jack smirks, suddenly knocking Rhys off his feet and hoisting him up into his arms, "I'll just carry you."  
"Jack, seriously, put me down!" Rhys orders, flailing his limbs about slightly to make it harder for him to be carried. After a couple of steps, Jack eventually let's him down and sighs in defeat.  
"You're a stubborn one aren't you kiddo. I'll leave you to it then." He breathes, watching Rhys' face instantly light up in victory, "just text me when you make it home. Thanks for coming out with me tonight." He continues, his voice dropping to a smooth whisper as he comes in close. The back on his hand brushes against Rhys' cheek, slowly bringing his head forward slightly, whilst the other begins to fiddle with the hairs on the back of his head. Finally, their lips press firmly against each others, bodies pressing flush against each others and eyes closing tightly shut.  
"Night kitten." Jack bids farewell when they break away.  
"Night Jack." Rhys manages to choke out, stunned by the amazing feeling of their hot lips merged together. Finally gathering his bearings, Rhys continues to walk down the street toward his and Vaughn's shared house. He'd gotten a text from Vaughn earlier saying that him and Yvette had gone out with some work friends and he probably wouldn't be back until late. So Rhys had the house to himself when he got back. Perfect to just relax in the calm and quiet. Maybe he'd have a bath... Eventually reaching his front door, he reaches to his back pocket to grab the key, when a sickening feeling tugs at his stomach. Checking his other back pocket, he ends with the same result. No key. He was locked out?! Checking under the mat, he begins to look for any key that might've been placed for emergencies. No such luck. Slumping down the door, he brings his knees close to his chest, burying his face on his jeans. He was tired and cold, trying to retain as much heat as he could by curling up on himself as tightly as he could get. Five minuets slowly turns into ten and ten into thirty, the cold slowly seeping up his fingers and toes, he teeth chattering unconsciously.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you call me?!" The familiar voice belonging to Handsome Jack questions, obvious anger in his tone. Pulling his head from his knees, Rhys' eyes lay on the man, standing folded armed at the bottom of the driveway.

"W-What are you do-ing here?" Rhys shivers, pulling his knees a little closer.

"I got a call from the restaurant about fifteen minuets ago, saying they'd found a key which they suspected belonged to my dinner partner. Which means you've been out here for _at least_ forty five minuets! Why the fuck didn't you call me to say you'd been locked out?" He explains, walking up the drive and toward the curled up form on the porch.

"I-I didn't want to b-bother you." He stammers, watching as Jack pulls out his lost key and unlocks the door, flicking the switches for the main lights.

"I'm not too busy for you, idiot." he mutter's, hoisting the younger man up into his arms. Rhys doesn't protest, just wraps his arms around Jack's shoulders to make it a little easier on him. Carrying him into the house, he shuts the door with his foot and carrying him across the carpet.

"You're freezing." Jack breathes, flipping on the kettle as he walks through the open floor space, past the kitchen.

"Which is your room?" He asks, stopping awaiting an answer.

"The back one." Rhys answers, snuggling his face into the crook of Jack's neck. After being taken to his Room, Jack sits him down carefully on the bed.

"Get changed into something warm, I'm gonna go and make you a hot drink and hot water bottle to warm you up." Jack instructs, making his way out of the door.

"Jack you don't... have...to." Rhys begins, his voice trailing of when he realises that Jack either can't hear him or isn't listening. Slipping into his Long sleeved pyjama t-shirt and trouser bottoms, he slips under the sheets, gathering them up around his body, cocooning himself in warmth. He could hear the clatter of cups and the sound of a metal spoon hitting against the side of a ceramic mug from the kitchen, which is shortly followed by his bedroom door reopening and Jack walking in, a mug of hot liquid in one hand, a red water bottle in the other. Setting the mug down on Rhys' bedside table, he places the water bottle under the sheets to where he thinks Rhy's feet will be and sits on the edge of the mattress beside him.

"Feeling warmer?" he asks, taking off his fairly casual dinner jacket that he'd worn this evening at draping it over the shivering body under the sheets.

"A bit." Rhys smiles warmly, burying further into the covers, his head pressing down into the pillows slightly.

"Good. I made you some chicken soup to warm you up. I would've made you a cup of tea, but I couldn't find the tea bags." Jack informs him, a slight chuckle to his words.

"Thanks." Rhys murmurs embarrassedly, the smell of the mugs contents mixing into the air. Silence falls on the two, neither sure on how to comment on the situation, before Jack finally speaks.

"If this ever happens again, ring me dickface!" He snarls, clearly unimpressed that Rhys would sit in freezing temperatures than ring for help. Rhys is too embarrassed to speak, just buries his face further into the sheets. After feeling like he'd just been told off, Rhys is a little shocked to feel Jack's hands tangle within his previously gelled back hair, fiddling with it in a way which soothed him and slowly began to lull him to sleep.

"I'll stay here until Vaughn returns." he whispers, letting his partner drift into slumber.


End file.
